New Faces
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: REVISED! A girl from queens joins Jacks gang, but she may have more unknown connections to him then she thinks. r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, and I am making no profit from this

Jack Kelly and the rest of his newsies were gaterhered around the distribution center scanning their papers for any stories that may be interest to the public. "Twenty papers" Jack heard a unfamiliar voice say. He turned around to see who it was and was greeted by a 16 year old girl with long chestnut hair. She was wearing a long brown skirt and a loose fitting white blouse. She turned around and looked at him with her piercing hazel eyes.

"Ya have a problem?" She asked looking him up and down.

"I don't believe that we have met." Jack stood up, he placed his hand out, and she just looked at it. Race, who was sitting next to Jack, turned around to see what was going on. Looking the girl up and down he got an odd feeling that he had seen her before, but he brushed the feeling aside.

"So... ya have a name doll?" Jack asked placing his hand back at his side.

"Yea...whats it to you?" She placed her free hand on her hip; the other was holding her papers.

"I'se just wanna know ya name." he said putting his arms up in defense.

"It's Katrina."

" Katrina, eh? That's an unusual name in dese parts. So where are ya from?"

"Queens." She stated simply.

"Well Katrina, welcome to Manhattan, any thing ya need I'll get it for ya." Jack said with a smirk, a couple of newsies snickered behind him.

"oh I'm sure you will" she said before walking down the steps heading towards the gate.

"Now, now Miss queen, youse cant leave yet." Jack said catching up to her and blocking her exit.

" and why not?"

" its ya first day, an' da rules are dat you cant leave here without a name."

"I have a name thank you very much, so may I please leave?" Jack completely ignoreing her continued talking.

"So fellas it seems we have got a queen on our hands, now who would like ta help me figger out her name?" there was a silence as Jack looked around "Name something every queen needs"

The newsies started to yell out things such as money, and a place, a thone, etc. but they slowly faded out. Then Racetrack made his way up to the front and cleared his throat.

" ya have a suggestion Race?" Jack asked. Katrina growing impatient started to tap her foot.

"Grace" Racetrack stated.

"Grace it is" Jack said tapping Katrina on the shoulder. "Welcome ta the gang"

"I feel so honored" she said sarcastically.

A/n: Guess whos finally back to do some MAJOR revisions, oh yea it's the one, it's the only HOLLY…okay well anyways, I finally got around to updateding and revising this story, so at the current moment all my other storys are on hold. The rest of this story will be updated and added soon, im just going through it and doing some much needed revisions, cuz half the story didn't make any sense at all. Review please and tell me what you think of the revisions, or if this is your first time reading this fic, tell me what you think.

Holly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

Chapter 2

That Afternoon Grace walked into Tibbys. A place she heard some newsies talking about when they were selling papers, and she figured she would give it a try. She sat down at one of the booths and opened up the menu.

"Scrambled eggs, hot dogs, turkey sandwich, ham sandwich" she mumbled to her self while looking down the list of foods.

"ya otta try the club sandwich. It the best Tibbys has ta offer." A voice behind her said. She jumped.

"I didn't realize I had some one watching me from over my shoulder." She turned around to see Jack Kelly standing right behind her. Jack took the seat across from her while a waiter made his way over to them.

"What can I get for you miss?" The waiter asked taking his pad of paper and pen out.

"Umm... I think I will get the Turkey sandwich" she said folding the menu back up and handing to the waiter.

The waiter looked at Jack "and for you sir?"

"I'm Fine thanks" Jack said.

"It should be out in a couple of minutes" the waiter said before walked away, leaving Grace and Jack alone again.

"youse didn't order the club." Jack said reclining in the seat.

"No, I never really liked salami sandwiches" she replied.

"Jacky-boy. Did youse forget about me?" A short blue eyed newsie said, making his way over to Grace and Jacks table. Grace saw that he was around Jacks age, but he was at least four inches shorter then Jack.

"Of course not Spot I was just runnin a little late." Jack lied. The truth was he had forgotten, but he would never admit that.

"Well I see." Spot said leaning on his cane.

"Spot whyse do you even carry that?" one of the other newsies asked, talking about his cane.

"Because it makes it easier ta beats youse over the head with." Spot retorted over his shoulder. He made it to Jacks table and noticed Grace.

"Hello doll face" Spot said with a sly grin, Grace stared at him blankly. "Is this the reason youse are runnin' a little late Jacky-boy? If so I don't blame ya." Spot looked over at Jack. "Well Jack ya going ta introduce me?"

"Yeah. Spot this is Grace, Grace this is Spot Conlon the world famous Brooklyn leader." Spot bowed. Grace tried her hardest not to laugh.

"So I see Grace is it? I'll have to remember that." Spot said.

"Miss, your order." The waiter was back with Graces sandwich. He sat it in front of her.

"Well we'll leave you alone so you can eat." Jack said getting up and dragging Spot away to another table.

"Hey" A girl around Graces age walked up to her table and sat across from her.

"Umm... hi" Grace said. She hadseen this girl that morning. She was a little shorter then Grace and had light brown hair down to her shoulders.

"I'm Alaska" she smiled.

"Grace. You were the one selling with….oh…what's his name" Grace said trying to remember the newsie she saw Alaska with earlier.

"Mush... I was sellen with him today." Her Ice blue eyes looked over at the table across from theirs, were Mush was sitting. A small smile came across the girls face.

"So are you twos a couple?" Grace said before taking a bite out of her sandwich

"Well I guess youse could say that... yeah"

* * *

That night Grace wandered down the road, holding her bag with her few possessions in her left hand swinging it carelessly. 

"Grace" a voice called out from behind her, she turned to see a tall figure walking towards her. In the shadows she couldn't see his face but he did have a cowboy hat on his head which quickly gave away who it was. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"where are you headed?" Jack asked finally making it to her side.

"oh I don't know, just walkin around." She shrugged.

"do ya need somewhere ta stay for the night?" He asked. She looked at him too proud to say yes out loud. She hoped he could read her mind. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on" He said "I'll take ya to the lodge, you can decide if you wanna stay there when wese get there". He led her down the street, to a beat up brown building with "Newsboys Lodging house"written in gold letters above the door.

"This here is the lodge. Its were alls the Manhattan newsies stay. Youse can stay with the rest of tha goirls, they are up the stairs and to the right." Jack showed her the directions with his hands.

"There are goirls here?" She asked.

"Yeah, as I told ya before this is were all tha Manhattan newsies stay, guys and goirls ." Jack led her inside were she meet Kloppman and he signed her into the 'check-in' book so to say. Grace then climbed the stairs and led herself into the Girls bunk room. It was rather small only 6 bunks were in the room but she guessed that was enough for everyone.

In the room already were two girls, one was Alaska and the other Grace hadn't met.

"Heya whos that?" Grace herd the girl whisper to Alaska. Grace walked over to the two girls.

"Umm... hi" Grace said unsure of what to do.

"Hey grace, youse can have that bed, you can keep your stuff under da bed or in the closet in da cornerShe pointed her to the bed diagonally from the one she was sitting on. Grace went and set her stuff down and sat on the bed.

"Dats Grace" Grace heard Alaska tell the other girl.

"I'm Ducky." The other girl said with a smile. When she smiled her face lit up, it must have been something she had done often, for there were the wrinkles to prove it. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and went back to fixing a shirt which had a rather large hole in the sleeve.

Grace felt a sudden rush of tiredness and decided to lie down. Quickly after she did so she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/n repost of chapter two done YAY. This chapter was so hard to fix I didn't know what to keep and what to let go. I changed graces character around a little so the story flowed better. I hope I did okay with the other characters. I forgot to save the cc's when I deleted the orgianal story, so I'm kinda going with whats there. And as for the title of this story, I don't like it and im lookin for a new one so if any ideas come to mind let me know! Thanks for reading and please review! 

AND THANK YOU TO BUTTONS AND SPLASHY! For being there for the first trip and now back for the second time around. And thank you to Unknown-Dreams for your review!

-holly


End file.
